What You Do to Me
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: After Catherine and Lou play pool, she shows him what he does to her.


This is a story I had to write, Catherine and Louis playing pool.** Thanks to my friend Leigh for the beta. **

What You Do to Me

It was a Tequila night. A drink they both settled on.

She likes red wine, he hates it.

He likes beer, she can tolerate it.

That left both Vodka and Tequila. Vodka was better suited for cocktails; which was a better option for a different night.

Catherine leaned over the rectangular shaped table. A last minute hair toss to help her focus; but not _really_ focus on shooting the red ball into the far corner pocket of the pool table.

Only problem was that she couldn't contemplate the scenario very well. She knew he was behind her watching every move she made. A smile came to her face, she knew he couldn't see it but she wanted him to watch her make the shot.

Yet another hair toss; this time with a quick glance over her shoulder, _just to make sure _he was watching. And he was.

The tall dark haired detective couldn't help but watch the redheaded woman lean her near perfect body over in front of him. Her rear end just inches away from what could be a disaster in public.

Both he and the CSI supervisor are old enough not to draw attention to themselves but tonight was different. She was torturing him and she knew it. He also had no idea she was so good at pool.

No, this night was about shooting pool and shooting Tequila, together.

Lou Vartann leaned his frame against hers. He planted his hands on either side of her small body clad in a black sequined tank top and jeans. Her high heels made it impossible for him not to react to the way she was using her body. She transferred her weight from one foot to the other, jetting her hips out just a little knowing exactly what it did to him.

She heard him sigh before he pressed his hips against her tiny frame.

She still hadn't taken the shot that would ultimately ensure her win. He wanted to distract her as much as she was distracting him.

Turn about was fair play in this game. It wasn't as if she wasn't distracting him when he was up.

When it was his turn to shoot the white ball into the designated pocket, he eyed the purple ball with the white stripe and signaled that it would indeed go into the side pocket. His aim was just right despite the recent shot of Tequila.

His hand slid along the long wooden stick. Just when his wrist was about to slide the stick along the green felt of the table, he felt it, her hand on his ass.

Not only did Catherine place her hand on his back side, she began to finger the seam of his jeans causing the momentary stop of his heart.

Lou cursed under his breath and took the shot anyway knowing that all she had to do was at least _hit_ the red ball to win the game.

He leaned his head down toward her ear. Slowly and seductively as he could he whispered, "You'll never make this shot."

A smile returned to her face. "Wanna bet?"

With a devilishly sly grin he asked, "What are you offering?" his voice still low and sultry.

Catherine now turned her entire body toward him. She leaned her pool cue against the table still hoping to make the shot and win the game.

"What did you have in mind detective?" her voice just as sultry.

The sound of her voice and her beautiful body standing inches from him forced him to stand erect. A tingle in his groin also forced his manhood to do the same.

He reached for another shot glass full of Tequila, winced it back hoping to clear his thoughts and to focus on keeping her from winning the game.

His competitive nature took over. A trait he wasn't particularly known for. But he also knew the woman he was sharing his bed with, and hell, his life with, was just as driven and competitive, sometimes even more so.

"That you owe me $50 if you don't make that shot," the detective offered with the same sly grin.

Catherine dotted her upper lip with her tongue, a sight that turned him on to no end. She winked at her tall lover and turned her body around making sure to stick out her rear end just enough to truly drive him crazy.

She was distracting him alright, but she wanted to win the game. Fifty bucks was fifty bucks and she wasn't about to loose it to him or anyone else.

Another mischievous smile came across his lips. A wonderful Tequila buzz was setting in and in the back of his mind, he was grateful that they took a cab to the pool hall.

Although Las Vegas is a city full of hotel rooms and having a quick romp in one of those luxury rooms would be a wonderful experience, he knew better and pulled out his phone to call a cab.

Lou stepped away from the delicious red haired woman in full gloat mode as she smugly set her cue against the table. Her face glowing with the last shot of Tequila she downed and victory.

He had to literally turn his back away from her to make the call. He was practically choking into the phone when he felt her body up against his once more. Her hand strategically placed at his belt buckle.

The tingling in his groin resurfaced as Catherine's hand slid along the shiny buckle. He was almost shocked at her public displays. _Must be the Tequila_ he thought noticing a blinking light on his phone. A message was waiting.

"Damn it," he hissed witnessing his phone plummet to the ground. "See what you do to me," he nearly whispered slamming his eyes shut.

He opened them to witness Catherine bent over picking up his slightly damaged phone.

"I know." Catherine offered his phone back with a glint in her eye.

He pulled his lips to a small smile at her mock sympathy.

"Beth, that's her name right? Jakes girlfriend?" Catherine asked as they sat in the backseat of the cab.

"Um hm," Lou agreed not looking at Catherine but thinking more about the message left by his son.

"Beth. That's a nice name, for the mother of your grandchild," Catherine teased to get a rise out of the man sitting next to her lost in his thoughts.

"That's not even funny," he snorted as the lovely Tequila buzz all but died.

"Listen, why else do you think your son is all of a sudden very interested in you meeting this young woman? And that they have something _very important_ to tell you. I mean us."

Catherine winked to her man.

"Lou….Lou..," Catherine called his name from across her bedroom.

"Louis Vartann." She said his name once more. That time he finally looked in her direction.

She was standing in the door frame of the bathroom off her bedroom. He was sitting, moping she assumed, on the edge of her bed.

"Hey." Her voice floated to him as she moved closer to the man on her bed. "You're not upset at that grandfather remark are you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure that's not the case why your son wants to meet me." Catherine slowly climbed upon his lap hoping to snap him out of his funk.

Dressed still in her tank top and nothing else, she maneuvered her body slowly and gently, just to get some sort of reaction out of him.

It wasn't working, or the way she wanted it to.

Although his hands found their way to her hips and begun to play with the fabric of her shirt, she took the next step.

Catherine leaned in a bit more toward him. Now he was totally focused on her. She saw a smile come to his lips when she leaned toward his ear.

"If it makes and difference, you'll be one hell of a sexy grandfather."

"HMMPH." His eyebrows furrowed as he pretended to be still discontented. "Thanks for making me feel old."

That was the last straw. She knew the one thing that would get him going.

It's the spot, the spot right below his chin on his right side. The spot that with just a mere whisper let a lone a light touch would bring him to his knees, would rock his world so to speak. And that's what she wanted to do, rock his world.

He felt her breath near his most sensitive area. The part of his body that when she touches it, he falls apart.

When she did, when her lips connected to his 'magic spot' his breath immediately hitched and was caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe.

"Breathe baby," Catherine mentioned as she watched his face. His face that had turned from sad and far away to something more pleasant to look at.

His face wasn't the only thing reacting to her, the tingle in his groin returned with a vengeance.

Catherine felt it and moved her body accordingly. She wiggled her hips closer to his feeling his manhood grow every time she moved.

"For the record Mr. Vartann, you are far from old." She fluttered her eyes down to his growing erection then back at him. She arched a brow and smiled.

"That's what _you_ do to me." His eyes flicked to her with a low sexy voice.

She could see his mood was starting to improve and she also wanted him to know what he meant to her.

"Want to know what you do me?" She questioned him while she pushed him back on top of the bed.

"Why yes, yes I do."

Catherine couldn't help but smile as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. She had opened in enough to run her hand across his broad chest.

She rolled her body on top of his. "For one, your chest, have I told you how much I love your chest?"

"Mmm not lately," he responded while closing his eyes; his breathing becoming quick.

Her lips connected to several spots along his wonderfully strong chest with just the right amount of hair.

"I really like your chest." Catherine got out between pecks.

The detective's hands found their way to her ass, her soft, supple ass and pulled it closer to the bulge in his pants.

"Go on…" he breathed, "Because I'm truly enjoying where this is headed."

"Well then there are your arms, your strong arms that I love to feel around me at night."

Her hand stroked the arm closest to her.

"Umm hmm," was all he could get out feeling himself getting more turned on.

He suddenly sat up. Her eyes widened as he quickly flipped her over so she was now underneath his very turned on body. His eyes still dark with desire.

"So that's what I do to you huh?" Lou asked while he began to kiss at her neck.

Without another word, he dipped his fingers in between her legs. His thumb found her very sensitive clit. He stroked it lightly as her body immediately reacted and arched off the bed.

"I see," he began feeling how wet and aroused she was already. "What else is it I do to you?"

"Oh you don't even know," Catherine replied in between quick breaths.

"Oh baby," she panted. "God, don't stop."

Lou smiled at the huskiness of her voice. His fingers continued to dance inside of her. He watched every move she made as her hips matched the rhythm of his fingers.

A small sigh of disappointment escaped her when he pulled his fingers out of her hot center.

He body quivered. "That's what else you do to me," Catherine responded to his hand on her flat stomach.

The detective lifted his body slightly off of hers and began to kiss down her left side.

He watched her, _his _beautiful red headed lover with the blue eyes and the dancers' body.

He watched her as she told him what he did to her. Was it such a bad thing that he was just as turned on as she was?

Lou smiled and gently reached out for one of Catherine's hands. "Help me."

He led her hand to the button on his pants. She smiled at his offer and quickly undid the button and the zipper. Catherine sat back on her elbows with her eyes locked on him while he slid off his jeans flinging them on the ground.

She laid her head back on the pillow and drew in a quick breath when his tongue found the spot she hoped he would.

Her hands gripped the sheets pulling them up toward her now shaking body while he dipped his tongue into her soft, wet folds.

"Oh God Lou." Her moans filled the room. That and the sound of him lapping up her sweet juices.

Catherine could feel her self getting closer to climax but she wanted to extend her pleasure a bit longer. Apparently so did the man creating her pleasure.

Lou lifted his head from between her thighs and pulled his body over hers.

He grasped at her rear bringing it up slightly off the bed. He took in a breath and entered her quickly.

They made love, quickly at first when he thrust himself into her hurriedly, then he slowed the pace down to extend both of their pleasure.

"Catherine," he softly panted her name. "Oh Catherine."

His voice forced her eyes to open and take in the man she was making love with.

_He's so good looking and so damn sexy in the throws of passion._

"Lou," she matched her name with his. "God you feel so good, so damn good.

"So do you," he muttered feeling surprised that he could put words together.

He was on the verge of exploding into her. He gripped her shoulders plunging himself into her one final time releasing hot white liquid inside of her.

"God." Her final word before her body shuddered with pleasure releasing a cascade of warmth on to his member still buried in her.

He placed a kiss on her neck before laying his head down in the crook of her neck.

Her hands stroked his dark, now damp hair.

They lay still, wrapped in each other as their breathing returned to normal.

"Tell me detective, are you satisfied?" Catherine opened.

"What do you mean?" he asked to her neck.

"Are you satisfied in your answer as to what you do to me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well then, are you hungry? I could make you something, you know…. cook."

"You? Cook?"

He lifted his head to look at her. He wanted to see if she was serious or not. "Catherine Willows, you are many things but a cook, you are not."

"See it's the fact that I _want to _cook for you." Catherine smiled a huge smile. "_THAT'S _what you do to me."


End file.
